


The One

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought he'd be the one... Sweet Alice POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #3 'Sweet Alice'

**The One**

by Belladonna

 

 

When I first saw him, I thought he'd be the one.

 

The one to get me out, hold me close. The one I could truly love and not just pretend.

The one who'd be my salvation.

 

And then I saw his partner.

 

How he watches him when no one looks.

How he touches him ever so slightly, innocent but meaningful.

How he gives him everything with a glance, a touch or a word.

 

And I see Hutch looking back.

 

Suddenly I realized that he'd never be the one for me, was never meant to.

But a girl can dream, right?

 


End file.
